Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser device that outputs a laser beam.
Related Art
Conventionally, a laser beam has been used for cutting of metal or nonmetal, welding, etc. A laser device that outputs a laser beam of this type includes a power supply unit, a laser diode (LD) module, a cavity, etc. All these parts generate heat while running (hereinafter also called “heat-generating parts”). Hence, these heat-generating parts are required to be cooled during operation of the laser device. In the conventional laser device, these heat-generating parts are cooled by using a water-cooling plate with a water-cooling pipe embedded in the water-cooling plate, for example (see patent documents 1 and 2, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-16307
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-234534